Calming Technique
by xxivxo
Summary: Yosuke and Saki are a couple, but that concrete fact becomes a shattered illusion the one day that Yosuke is in a mid-hangout session with his best friend. YuxYosuke. -Warning: Yaoi-


**Calming Technique**

* * *

There hadn't been a time that Yosuke ever had a second-thought in his crush on Saki.

He was insanely happy whenever he managed to snag her out for a date, even happier whenever she agreed to stick around dating only him. She was so cute, so soft-spoken, and even though she teased him a lot to the point of it almost being serious, he knew it was out of affection.

Well at least he assumed it was.

The only time that he had ever had a slight faltering in his feelings or more so a subtle confusion strike him was whenever the grey-eyed transfer student came into his life. They had easily become close, spending about as much time if not _more_ time together than he did with his girlfriend.

And that's how it all started. They had been in the middle of a normal hangout session one day after school had ended. Yu had offered to cook dinner for them that evening, seeing as, the house would be completely empty. They would be able to eat, trash the place, yell and rage if they died while gaming, and basically be as loud as they wanted without having to worry about Nanako or the detective since they were both out at work or a friend's house.

Yu was in the kitchen, stirring a few things on the stove that were either frying or boiling.

"So…do you like any of the girls?"

"Hmm?"

"Yukiko or Chie, are either of them your type?" Yu had his back turned, vaguely sparing a glance at the other teen as he bounded over to lean over the bar. "There's Rise too."

"I'm not really interested in that right now."

"What are you kidding? Pretty much _all_ of Inaba wants you-I mean you could have anyone you wanted."

"I have more important things to worry about."

"Like what? You already have a billion personas, you don't need to worry about us getting through the TV World."

Yu wiped his hands on his apron, turning around to look at the boy who was leaning on top of the bar.

"I have-"

"What? School? You're at the top of the class. Work? You have like four part-time jobs and you never stop folding those damn cranes. Nanako? She can turn on the TV; she's old enough to take care of herself."

Yu fixed his mouth closed.

"Did I miss anything?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes _you_."

"What about me?" Yosuke was extremely curious as the other teen turned to stir something again before resuming the conversation.

"I have to worry about you too."

"What-no you don't man I can take care of myself. Besides, that's Saki's job not yours."

Yu remained silent as he turned off the stove and went to drain the pot filled with water. It was as he started taking the remnants of shrimp from the strainer and put them onto the cutting board that he heard a phone vibrate roughly against the counter nearby.

"Your phone is going off."

Yosuke was so caught up in waiting for some kind of reply from his friend that he hadn't taken notice of his phone going off at first. Sliding from the counter, he grabbed the phone, mumbling that it was Saki calling before he turned and headed more into the living room to have a bit of privacy.

As he held his phone close to his ear, he heard something that made him freeze in his steps. Clutching the phone even more, he plugged his other ear, trying to make sure that was what he had actually heard.

It sounded..like moaning.

Heavy breathing.

Almost like rasping.

Just as he felt his hands become sweaty with nervousness, a voice was heard.

"_There, yes, touch me **there**."_

"_You like that dontcha?" A rough shuffling and sounds of uneasy breathing were heard before the voice of a man continued. "Aren't you with that Junes boy?"_

"_I am, only to get better pay at work. Otherwise I fucking hate the kid-ahh.."_

"_You're such a whore aren't you..I'm going to fuck you against this wall now, and I want you to beg for it like the whore you are."_

"_Fuck me please, Adachi don't tease-"_

Yosuke had hit the end button so fast he hadn't even realized it had been like an instant reflex.

Dropping his phone to the floor as if it had been on fire, he faltered back slightly.

The figure in the kitchen nearby took notice of the odd behavior, and he wasted no time in moving around the counter to walk over to him.

"Is everything okay?"

"No-Saki-she-"

"Is she okay? Did something happen?"

Yosuke could hardly breathe out the words, his breathing caught in his throat, the relationship with her becoming shambles in mere seconds from what he had heard.

"Yosuke talk to me."

"She was-fucking with some guy-I heard it-"

"_What?_"

Yu could hardly fathom such a thing and found himself moving his hands onto the boy's shoulders as he turned him to face him completely.

"I heard it-I heard her saying how she wanted it, how she actually hates me-!"

"Yosuke calm-"

"And Adachi was there and he was calling her a whore-"

"Calm down-"

"Stop telling me to fucking calm down when I just heard my girlfriend fucking Adachi of all people!"

Yosuke screamed out, pulling away and pushing the other away in the same instance. He went stumbling back near the wall as his whole body felt on fire with rage.

"If that's what she's doing then she is a fucking whore! Goddammit, I knew something was off I just-"

Grey eyes stared at the boy who was almost trembling with the overwhelming emotion. As he pushed himself away from the bar stool that he had been forced against, he walked over to him.

"Don't-just don't come near me-"

Yu moved his hands, grabbing onto Yosuke's shoulders just as the brunette tried to push him away again.

"Fucking stop it man-just back off-"

"No."

"Stop it-!"

Yosuke screamed much as he had earlier, only to be silenced as he was pushed back against the wall roughly and his lips were descended upon seconds later by another pair.

Brown eyes widened, muffled protests intervening in the kiss as hands only held onto fair-skin arms more tightly. Yosuke tried to pull away, push him, do anything to make it stop. But the lips were persistent, keeping them firmly on his own even though they were hardly moving.

When Yu finally withdrew, the brunette's voice was lower than before but his words were still filled with emotion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Calming you down."

"How the fuck-"

Yosuke was cut off again. Lips pressing over his own more firmly this time. Yu tilted his head, brushing his lips more prominently against the boy's as he took his lower lip into his mouth, licking onto it for a second just as a slight response in the form of a deep inhale came from Yosuke.

When Yu shifted his hands down the boy's sides, letting them caress underneath his school shirt, he felt a noise muffled in the kiss just as lips pressed forward onto his own suddenly.

There was no explaining why Yosuke had suddenly felt like it was completely fine to be kissing his best friend who was definitely not a girl. He had just gone through the most extreme of events with his, well now ex-girlfriend, and now he was here pushed up against the wall with a guy trying to make-out with him.

And he was actually kissing back now.

Why was he doing this? Was it because it actually felt so much better kissing his best friend? It was strangely not as scary as he ever thought it to be (not that he ever thought about such things, no never). As he felt hands grazing onto his skin he felt himself leaning forward into the touch, the kiss becoming complete in that instant.

Yu finally felt the response, allowing his tongue to lick that lower lip he had been sucking on before. With the boy's mouth opening to him, they easily slid their tongues together, both of them ending up in the confines of the brunette's mouth.

Hands voluntarily drifted forward, running down the taller figure's back. Fingertips played with the tie of the apron, undoing it before tracing and gripping at the grey t-shirt that hung loosely on his friend's chest. Yosuke couldn't hold himself back from letting a subtle moan slip in the locking of the lips, especially when he felt their hips brush together.

Slowly pulling back, grey eyes opened and stared closely at a shade of brown.

"At least you've calmed down now."

Yosuke breathed in and then out uneasily, not really sure what was up or down anymore. He felt like he should be feeling at the lowest of low given the circumstances, but his best friend kissing him had made him forget how to even breathe properly.

"What…was that..?"

"I was just calming you down."

"You said that already. M-Man you don't just go around kissing everyone to calm them down do you?"

"Not everyone. Just you."

"I feel like I might freak out again."

Yu leaned in without another word being said, his lips crashing onto the brunette's who was more than eager for the distraction again. Yosuke welcomed it, his hands running into silver locks of hair as their bodies pressed together entirely. The taller of the two pushed the boy up against the wall more, keeping him directly against him as the kiss grew much deeper than just a simple method of silence.

"Promise me you'll only do this with me.."

Yosuke's words were spoken in the midst of lips dragging, uneasy forms of whispers becoming heated as the kisses seemed incessant.

"That promise was already made a long time ago."

Yu's reply was low, soft, and held every bit of truth that was built into the single word of _promise_.


End file.
